Tres días y una flor
by rachel black87
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personas que no se atreven a dar un paso más, que no quieren sentir lo que sienten. ¿Conseguirán ser felices?
1. La comida en La Madriguera

TRES DÍAS Y UNA FLOR

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece… bla, bla, bla…

CAPÍTULO 1: La comida en La Madriguera

Hermione llevaba tanto tiempo esforzándose por llegar alto en su trabajo que casi se le había olvidado que todo el mundo necesita hacer vida social (o eso les parecía a sus amigos). El teléfono sonó a las 10:30 y ella se despertó con un sobresalto. Miró el reloj. _"Mierda"_, pensó. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida?

- ¿Si?

- Hermione soy Harry.

- Oh, si, dime.

- ¿Te apetece venir a comer a casa de los Weasley?

- Me encantaría pero es que tengo… ¿Y tú cómo sabías que estaba en casa?

- Llamé al hospital para avisarte pero me dijeron que no habías ido.

- Si, me he quedado dormida. No se cómo ha podido pasarme…

- Yo si Mione, trabajas demasiado.

- No trabajo demasiado, sólo hago unas horas extra. Además necesito trabajar duro al principio para que me tomen en serio y pueda conseguir una plaza fija. Es una gran oportunidad.

- Hermione había decidido finalmente estudiar medimagia y le habían ofrecido una plaza como residente en San Mungo.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que buscarás un hueco de vez en cuando para quedar con nosotros. Hoy por ejemplo sería un buen día…

- Pero mira qué hora es, hoy tendré que quedarme hasta muy tarde porque tendré muchas cosas que hacer y…

- Me acabas de hacer una promesa y ya la estás incumpliendo –la cortó Harry- Llama al hospital y diles que te encuentras mal, que no puedes ir…

- Pero no es verdad...

- Hermione por favor. Llevas meses trabajando sin parar. Hace más de dos meses que no comes con nosotros. No creo que vayan a decirte nada porque un día te encuentres mal.

- Está bien, pero no se volverá a repetir.

- Quedamos a las 12:30 en casa de los Weasley. Adiós.

- Vale. Hasta luego Harry.

Hermione se dio un baño largo, de esos que hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar. Luego se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, cogió su cazadora y se desapareció en el jardín de los Weasley. Molly salió corriendo a recibirla en cuanto la vio.

- Hola cariño, ¿cómo estas?

- Pues…

- No hace falta que me contestes, ya lo veo; estás muy delgada, y seguramente cansada.

- Estoy bien, gracias Molly.

- Bueno pasa, ya ha llegado todo el mundo.

Hermione entro a la casa y al llegar al salón se lo encontró abarrotado de gente. Estaban, a parte de Ron y Harry, el señor Weasley, Bill, Ginny, los gemelos, dos chicas a las que no conocía y… Sirius. No sabía porque, pero entre todas las personas lo primero que vio fue los ojos azul profundo de Sirius y un cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y comenzó a saludar a todos los que allí había. Las dos chicas eran las novias de los gemelos, Catherine y Ellen. Ambas parecían muy simpáticas y, por lo visto, hacia poco que los gemelos las habían presentado en casa, por lo que era su primera comida familiar. Tras las presentaciones Ron y Harry la invitaron a dar un paseo mientras la señora Weasley acababa de hacer la comida. A los tres les iba bastante bien. Harry y Ron acabarían muy pronto la academia para aurores y, posiblemente, entraran a trabajar en el ministerio, pues ambos eran bastante buenos. Además Harry estaba muy bien con Ginny. Y Hermione, bueno, trabajaba bastante pero sobrevivía. Además había encontrado un gran apoyo en su trabajo. Se llamaba Josh y le acababan de dar su plaza en el hospital. Él la comprendía porque ya había pasado por eso y la ayudaba bastante. Además…

- Es guapo e inteligente. Y salimos de vez en cuando a tomar algo.

- Ah… nosotros creíamos que te habías olvidado de tu vida social.

- Pues no… Pero tampoco tengo las cosas muy claras. Es que Josh me gusta, pero digamos que le quedan algunos detalles por pulir.

- ¿Qué detalles? –quiso saber Ron-.

- Pues que yo creía que todo sería más romántico pero el otro día me invitó a cenar en su casa y el menú era pizza y coca-cola. Ni siquiera había una vela.

- Pero, yo creía que sólo salíais a tomar algo… -dijo Harry mientras él y Ron le mandaban miradas de "creo que hay algo más"-.

- Bueno no, es que… La verdad es que llevamos más de tres meses viéndonos, pero no quería decirlo porque seguramente ibais a creer que os había dejado de ver por él y… bueno quizás sea un poco verdad pero yo no voy a dejar de veros y…

- Hermione, tu ya eres mayorcita para decidir a quien le cuentas las cosas y a quien no, pero somos tus amigos –le contestó Harry-.

- Eso, ¿cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? -añadió Ron. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien por qué le molestaba. Él ya no sentía nada por ella, y, sin embargo, ese sentimiento protector que siempre había tenido con Hermione le hacía analizar a todas y cada una de las personas con las que compartía algún aspecto de su vida para comprobar que nadie le hiciera daño.

- Lo siento chicos. Sé que debí habéroslo dicho.

- ¿Qué debías haberles dicho? –la voz de Sirius sonó detrás de ellos y Hermione se puso un poco roja-.

- Nada –contestó tímida-.

- Bueno yo sólo venía a deciros que la comida ya está en la mesa –respondió Sirius, dándose media vuelta y echando a andar hacia la casa-.

Hermione le observó mientras andaba y otra vez volvió a su tripa ese extraño cosquilleo. Entonces se volvió hacia sus amigos que la miraban con una cara un poco rara y todos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

La comida fue muy agradable. Fred y George seguían tan bromistas como siempre y se metían con Ron tanto como en el colegio. Eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en los que no vivía tan agobiada y en los que, probablemente, era un poco más feliz que ahora. Y luego estaba Sirius, al que por alguna extraña razón no paraba de mirar de reojo.

Al terminar la comida estuvo un rato más allí y ya hacia las 7 decidió irse para preparar las cosas para el día siguiente y descansar; después de todo, no quería quedarse dormida otra vez. Se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver pronto y se desapareció en el callejón de detrás de su casa. Se sentía tan bien… tendría que repetirlo pronto, pensó.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hasta aquí el final del primer capítulo… Ya se que es cortito, pero esta historia serán unos cuantos capítulos (unos 6 yo creo) y así, cortos. Acepto sugerencias, críticas… todo! No dudéis en darle al botoncito ese que tenéis debajo!! Ah! Y perdón a los que os había avisado de que publicaría esta historia hace tiempo, sé que he tardado un poco, pero prometo actualizar rápido. Besitos y hasta pronto!


	2. Harta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos (excepto Josh, jeje)

CAPÍTULO 2: Harta

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Hermione había ido a comer a casa de los Weasley, y durante ese tiempo no había parado de pensar en ese cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Sirius. Era una sensación tan… como explicarlo, extraña y ¿a la vez reconfortante?

- Hermione. Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Eh… sí, sí, dime Josh.

- No se que te pasa últimamente pero estás en las nubes.

- No me pasa nada.

- Mira estás bajando un poco tu rendimiento y como sigas así alguien más lista que tú vendrá y te quitará el puesto. Así que ¡espabila! Ya deberías haber aprendido que si no das el cien por cien no llegarás a ninguna parte. Aterriza.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba allí, en la sala de descanso para medimagos, y Josh le estaba echando la bronca delante de todo el mundo… ¡Quién se había creído que era!

- Mira trabajo más de 12 horas al día y me esfuerzo muchísimo (incluso más que tú) y tú no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Soy tu novio, no te olvides.

- ¿Mi novio? Pero si ni siquiera me has llevado a un sitio bonito a cenar o me has regalado un flor.

- Bueno vamos a dejar esta discusión para la noche; yo sólo venía a decirte que tienes un paciente en la consulta que está justo aquí al lado.

Hermione estaba furiosa. Llevaba unos días en los que cualquier cosa que hacía Josh le sentaba mal pero esta vez se había pasado poniéndola en evidencia delante del resto de compañeros. Entro a la consulta bastante aireada pero se quedó parada al ver quién estaba allí.

- ¿Problemas?

- Eh, no, bueno más o menos… pero eso debería preguntártelo yo que estás en el médico

- No es nada, simplemente un rasguño que me hice en el entrenamiento ayer. Harry estaba ensayando un hechizo que se desvió y al intentar esquivarlo caí encima del hombro izquierdo en mala postura.

Sirius había empezado a trabajar como auror desde que le habían declarado inocente y su situación se había aclarado y la verdad es que no le iba mal.

- ¿Te duele aquí? –le dijo Hermione palpándole el hombro con mucho cuidado-.

- Un poco… si en realidad es una tontería, si casi no hacía falta venir

- Has hecho bien en venir… -le interrumpió Hermione-. Quítate la camiseta.

- Pero… ¿aquí? Creí que la primera vez que me lo dijeras sería en un lugar, no sé, más íntimo.

- No seas tonto –replicó Hermione intentando disimular, pero ese comentario de Sirius la había hecho ponerse roja como un tomate-. Tengo que examinarte. Veamos, puede que tengas un pequeño dislocamiento, pero con unos días de reposo esto se pasará. Lo que tienes más que nada es el dolor del golpe.

- Pero puedo seguir trabajando ¿no?

- No. Te acabo de decir que estarás unos de días de reposo. Además, te voy a inmovilizar el hombro para que no tengas más remedio que dejarlo quieto.

Y, dicho esto, cogió su varita para inmovilizar el hombro de Sirius mientras intentaba no mirar sus abdominales. Pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran una y otra vez de la boca del chico a su ombligo. Parecía que estaban fuera de control. Y justo cuando más estaba disfrutando del momento apareció Josh.

- Hermione, date prisa, hace mucho rato que te he mandado y ya deberías estar viendo al chico del brazo roto de al lado. No creo que un hombro dislocado necesite tanta atención.

Hermione, roja de ira, no pudo controlarse más.

- ¿Y si sólo era eso se puede saber por qué no lo has hecho tú? ¡No soy tu esclava! ¡Estoy harta Josh! Harta de trabajar sin descanso, harta de no tener ni un minuto libre en toda la mañana, harta de que me estés mandando a todas horas. Y si crees que porque nos hayamos acostado unas cuantas veces vas a tenerme todo el día detrás te equivocas.

Con estas palabras, Hermione salió de la sala dejando a los dos hombres que allí había perplejos. A uno, porque desde que había empezado a trabajar con ella (o más bien sobre ella), la muchacha no le había protestado nunca por nada, y mira que le había mandado cosas peores que aquella. Y al otro, porque muy pocas veces había visto así de enfadada y con esa ira en los ojos a la dulce y equilibrada Hermione. Pero, en realidad, a Hermione le había molestado tanto la interrupción porque Josh le había roto un momento mágico en el que había conseguido olvidarse del cansancio y de sus problemas para contemplar a Sirius. Y eso le daba que pensar. Siempre le había considerado atractivo. A decir verdad, era objetivamente guapo, de eso no había dudas. Pero, sin saber por qué, desde el día que estuvo comiendo en La Madriguera no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Y, para colmo, estaba el comentario de hoy. ¿Había querido Sirius decir de verdad que se había imaginado con ella en situaciones comprometidas? Lo cierto es que eso le había desconcertado un poco, pero este sentimiento se le borró cuando se acordó del numerito que había montado gritándole a Josh delante de él. No es que no pensara lo que había dicho, pero había sido muy poco profesional. _"Esas cosas se solucionan fuera de las consultas"_, pensó. Y entonces decidió que quedaría con Sirius un día de estos y se disculparía. Y con este pensamiento y un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago al saber que volvería a verle pronto, salió del baño donde se había refugiado y se dirigió a la consulta de Josh para ver si aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Si no, se iría a casa. Bastante había trabajado ya por hoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Contádmelo ¿vale? No quiero irme sin dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews: Ana Black Potter, Dark Sweetness, amaia, Mira Black-Lupin y choconinia. Y en especial a Eneida, kelablack (que también dejaron review) y Ariadna Black87. Me ayudaron con el título, bueno, y kela con mucho más, jeje. Besitos a todos!


	3. Tres días libres

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, etc., etc., etc.

CAPÍTULO 3: Tres días libres

Después de hacer turno de noche lo que le quedaba de semana, Hermione por fin tenía unos días libres. Tres, para ser exactos, y los iba a aprovechar al máximo. Ni siquiera tendría que ver a Josh ya que no habían hablado de su pequeña "discusión"; pero tampoco le apetecía, porque estar con él era casi como estar en el trabajo. Casi sentía que le faltaba el aire… A veces, se maldecía a sí misma por haberse liado con él. Pero, otras, se decía que debía solucionarlo, que era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara, aunque sólo fuera un poco, por ella.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, sino de disfrutar de sus días sin estrés. Así que el primer día durmió toda la mañana. La verdad es que con tanto ajetreo estaba muy cansada y debía recuperar horas de sueño si no quería morir en el intento.

A medio día, decidió llamar a sus padres e ir a comer a su casa. Últimamente los veía poco y además echaba mucho de menos la comida de su madre.

Le encantaba ir a casa de sus padres… era como volver atrás, como antes de ir a Hogwarts, y también como cuando volvía de allí por Navidad. Su madre seguía preocupándose mucho por ella y su padre le daba los mismos mimos que antes. Además le seguía contando chistes, con los que se reía a carcajadas aunque fueran de lo más tontos. Su padre tenía algo especial que le hacía reír fuera cual fuera su situación.

Así que después de a lo que ella le pareció la mejor comida de su vida, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió al centro del Londres muggle para dar un paseo. Después de un rato, se dirigió hacia El Caldero Chorreante para dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y, de paso, tomarse uno de los fantásticos helados de Florean Fortescue. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de una tarde libre y ese, sin duda, era uno de ellos. Pero, al entrar en El Caldero Chorreante, se le ocurrió que, antes de salir, podría mandarle una lechuza a Sirius y quedar con el para más tarde. Y otra vez esa sensación… Así que, sin prestarle más atención entro, le pidió a Tom, el tabernero, una lechuza de las que prestaban para el correo y le escribió a Sirius:

_Sirius:_

_Siento mucho haberme ido así de la consulta el otro día. Sé que no estuvo nada bien. Estoy en El Caldero Chorreante. Si quieres te espero dentro de media hora delante de Florean Fortescue y te invito a un helado, para compensar con algo dulce la mala leche del otro día ;-)_

_Hermione_

Y, hecho esto, ató la nota a la pata de una lechuza la cual echó a volar al instante. Entonces se dispuso a salir al pequeño patio a través del cual se accedía al callejón Diagon. Pero, justo antes de que pudiera tocar el ladrillo que abría el paso, este se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un hombre con una lechuza el brazo.

- No has tenido que hacer trabajar mucho a esta lechuza –anunció Sirius al ver a Hermione plantada allí delante-.

- Oh, hola Sirius… no esperaba encontrarte así de rápido.

- Mi sexto sentido me decía que una dama me requería aquí.

Y en el momento en que Hermione empezaba a quedarse embobada de nuevo, Sirius le dijo:

- Bueno, ¿dónde está ese helado?

- Eh… –respondió Hermione volviéndose a poner roja sin poder evitarlo-. Cuando quieras vamos

Y, dicho esto, los dos se encaminaron hacia la famosa heladería. Y la verdad es que pasaron una tarde fantástica. Después del helado estuvieron toda la tarde de aquí para allá, parándose a mirar escaparates, riendo mucho y, en definitiva, descubriendo lo bien que se sentían el uno junto al otro. Al final, les dio la hora de la cena y Sirius le propuso que se quedara a cenar con él.

- Podemos ir al Londres muggle. Conozco unos sitios que te encantarían…

- Claro, solo me quedan dos días libres, así que pienso aprovecharlos al máximo.

- Entonces, ¿qué prefieres para empezar, comida italiana o francesa?

- ¿Para empezar?

- Claro, hoy una y mañana otra…

- No sabía que hubiésemos quedado para mañana.

- Es que aún no lo hemos hecho, pero hemos pasado una buena tarde, así que me he tomado la libertad de suponer que dirías que sí si te invitaba a salir también mañana.

- No tienes remedio –dijo Hermione riéndose y tirando de la chaqueta de Sirius para arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia El Caldero Chorreante.

La noche fue inmejorable. La comida, italiana finalmente, estaba deliciosa; el sitio era precioso; pero lo mejor sin duda era la compañía. Hermione lo pasó mejor que en mucho tiempo y, cuando se desapareció de vuelta en su casa no podía evitar esa sonrisa tonta que se le había quedado.

Al día siguiente llamó a Harry y Ron, pues les había prometido que buscaría tiempo para estar con ellos y qué mejor ocasión que esos días libres. Así que a la hora de comer se paso por La Madriguera donde le esperaban los dos muchachos y un acompañante inesperado…

- Buenos días chicos –dijo nada mas llegar, dándoles un beso a Ron y Harry en la mejilla-. Buenos días Sirius –continuó, haciendo lo mismo con él-.

- Buenos días –respondieron todos, mientras Ron y Harry miraban con un poco de asombro a Hermione por ese gesto tan cariñoso hacia Sirius. Normalmente no tenía tanta confianza con él-.

- Bueno yo ya me iba –dijo Sirius, echando a andar-. Te veo esta tarde a las ocho y media ¿no?

- Si, bueno mejor pásate un rato antes, así podré quitarte la inmovilización.

- Claro. A las 8 entonces. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Hasta luego!

- Hermione –preguntó entonces Ron- ¿desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Sirius?

- Oh, bueno, es que hace unos días estuvo en la consulta por lo del hombro y no me comporté demasiado bien delante de él. Entonces ayer quedé con él para disculparme, pasamos una bonita tarde juntos y luego me invitó a cenar. Fin de la historia.

- Hombre, fin fin… -respondió Harry- si habéis vuelto a quedar hoy, no sé… -dijo con un poco de escepticismo, pues auque no lo había reconocido jamás, él siempre había notado en Sirius una cierta atracción hacia la chica-.

- Bueno, lo pasamos muy bien, como ya he dicho, así que ha vuelto a invitarme a cenar.

- ¿Y Josh? ¿Qué piensa él de todo esto? Porque no creo que le encante la idea de que te pases tus tres días libres con otro hombre….

- Pues la verdad es que me da igual. Hemos discutido porque me echó la bronca delante de todo el mundo en la sala de descanso y no he vuelto a hablar con él sobre nada que no sea trabajo. Y sé que esto no puede quedarse así eternamente, pero sólo quiero disfrutar estos tres días, olvidarme de la presión del trabajo, y ya hablaré con él el lunes cuando vuelva.

- Pero, Hermione, ¿tú estás segura de querer estar con él? –le preguntó entonces Harry-.

- Pues, no lo sé… -dijo con un deje de tristeza en la mirada-. Es muy agradable tener a alguien con quien charlar después del trabajo. Además él me da seguridad… A veces es un poco frío, pero es buena persona.

- Pero Mione, no basta con ser buena persona, el cariño hay que ganárselo, tiene que demostrarte que le interesas; y tú tienes que sentir algo más que seguridad junto a él.

- Bueno, no quiero hablar más de esto. Estoy bien así, y no veo porque ha de cambiar.

- Tú verás….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. En el siguiente veremos que tal va la segunda cena de Sirius y Hermione, y si ésta lo arregla o no con Josh… Como siempre gracias a los que dejaron un review: Dark Sweetness, amaia y Nath 22. Y a la gente que lo ha leído pero no ha dejado uno, os animo a que lo hagáis, no cuesta nada y a nosotros los que escribimos nos hace ilusión y nos puede ayudar a mejorar. ¡Hasta pronto! Besitos a todos!


	4. Sentimientos que afloran

Disclaimer: No soy dueña casi ni de lo que escribo…

CAPÍTULO 4: Sentimientos que afloran

Ya eran las ocho menos cuarto, pero Hermione llevaba preparada desde las siete y no paraba de mirarse al espejo y retocarse. _"Pareces una adolescente boba", _pensó. Pero es que no podía evitar el sonreír al pensar en la noche tan fantástica que le esperaba. En ese momento, sonó el timbre y ella se lanzó a la carrera para abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella apareció Sirius, vestido con una camisa de rayas y unos pantalones negros, lo que casi hizo que a Hermione se le parara el corazón. Además llevaba algo en la mano.

- Buenas noches –acertó a decir Sirius, que tampoco podía dejar de mirar lo guapa que estaba ella con aquel vestido azul-.

- Buenas noches, Sirius, pasa –respondió ella haciéndose a un lado de la puerta-.

- Mira –dijo cuando se cerró la puerta-, te he traído esto.

- ¿Qué es? –dijo Hermione muy sorprendida, a la vez que extendía la mano para recoger el paquete que Sirius le tendía-.

- Ábrelo y verás.

Hermione comenzó a retirar el fino envoltorio que lo cubría, dejando ver una cajita de cristal con una planta parecida a un nenúfar dentro. Se quedó un momento observándola y entonces dijo:

- Es preciosa.

- Y aún no sabes lo mejor –le respondió Sirius-. Está guardada en una urna de cristal porque no es una flor cualquiera: es mágica.

- Entonces, a parte de ser preciosa, ¿qué la hace tan especial?

- Sólo se encuentra en las cumbres de las montañas más altas y la tienen que recoger sin tocarla con las manos ya que, con la primera persona que la toca, la flor se abre y a partir de ese momento muestra su estado de ánimo. Cuando esa persona está alegre la flor se abre y se ve más bonita y, cuando está triste, se cierra.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Le parecía increíble que esa planta existiera, pero aún le parecía más increíble el hecho de que ella no supiera de su existencia. Tras unos segundos de contemplación decidió hacer la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

- ¿Y que pasa si la tocan dos personas a la vez?

- Entonces la mitad de la planta mostrará los sentimientos de una persona y la otra mitad los de la otra.

Así que se quedó mirando un rato más y por fin se atrevió, no sin antes ponerse un poco roja, a decir:

- Entonces quiero que tú la toques conmigo. Después de todo, nos estamos haciendo bastante amigos y me gusta saber cómo están mis amigos.

- Pero es un regalo, es sólo para ti.

- Pues yo he decidido compartir mi regalo contigo.

- Está bien –dijo por fin Sirius-. Vamos allá.

Y diciendo esto los dos se acercaron a la urna de cristal para tocar suavemente la planta, cada uno por un lado. En ese momento, la flor se abrió, mostrando los pétalos en todo su esplendor y haciendo patente que los dos estaban felices por estar allí en ese momento. Tras unos instantes, con un torbellino de ideas revoloteándole la cabeza, Hermione acertó a decir que iría a su habitación a dejar la planta. En realidad necesitaba calmarse un poco, ya que las mariposas de su estómago casi no la dejaban respirar, y tenía que relajarse si no quería morir asfixiada.

- Ve quitándote la camisa mientras dejo esto –dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius-. En un momento estoy con tu hombro.

- Este sí me parece un lugar más apropiado para la proposición, no como la otra vez –le respondió guiñándole un ojo-.

Y Hermione no pudo más que darse la vuelta y enfilar el pasillo hacia su cuarto antes de que él le viera el tono rojo de su cara. En ese corto camino no dejo de oír una voz en su cabeza que le decía que Sirius acababa de hacer en dos días más de lo que Josh había hecho en casi seis meses: llevarla a un restaurante romántico y, por qué no decirlo, caro; y hacerle un regalo. Pero ella no quería escuchar mucho esa voz y se repetía que ella estaba bien con Josh, que si seguía así tenía alguien seguro y que no le hacía falta complicarse la vida con sentimentalismos. Y Sirius, él era un hombre hecho y derecho, para el que probablemente solo sería una chiquilla, amiga de su ahijado, y más sabiendo la larga lista de amores que tenía a sus espaldas. Además, por un detalle que había tenido con ella ya se estaba haciendo una montaña de arena. _"Siempre ha sido un hombre detallista, no significa más de lo que hay", _se dijo, aunque en el fondo algo no paraba de decirle que ese era un regalo que siempre los uniría. Y con este pensamiento dejó el regalo en la cómoda de su habitación y volvió al salón. Y allí estaba él, como el día de la consulta, sin camiseta… Se acercó para ver cómo tenía el hombro, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no debía mirar más allá de este. Pero otra vez no pudo evitarlo, con una diferencia… esta vez se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Entonces empezaron a acercarse un poco, y cada vez más, y cuando ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir uno la respiración del otro, sonó un chasquido. Hermione se volvió tan rápido para comprobar quien se había desaparecido en su casa que rozó sin querer sus labios con los de él, haciendo que se le subieran los colores, y viendo que la persona que había llegado era Harry.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó éste-.

- Ehhh, no, nada, solo estaba, esto, le… –intentó responder Hermione un poco a trompicones-.

- Me iba a quitar la inmovilización del hombro –la cortó Sirius, viendo que ella casi no reaccionaba-.

- Si, eso, sólo era eso.

- Bueno, vale... Yo sólo venía a decirte que Molly nos ha invitado a todos a comer a La Madriguera mañana, y ya que todavía tienes fiesta he pensado que te gustaría venir.

- Sí, claro, iré Harry.

- Bueno, pues entonces mañana nos vemos. Pasadlo bien. Y, Hermione, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

Y diciendo esto volvió a desaparecerse, dejando a Hermione un poco confusa por lo último que le había dicho. Sabía lo que había estado a punto de pasar: casi se besan. Entonces un montón de dudas le saltaron a la cabeza. Pero en ese momento la voz tranquilizadora de Sirius apareció…

- No pasa nada, Hermione. Entiendo tu posición, y también la de Harry. Eres su mejor amiga y te quiere mucho; no quiere que hagas las cosas mal…

- Ya… -respondió ella-. Bueno no quiero pensar ahora en nada. Habíamos quedado para pasar una noche agradable ¿no? Venga, te quito lo del hombro y nos vamos –y acto seguido sacó su varita y lo hizo-. Esto ya está… a ver, ¿te duele?

- No, no me duele.

-¿De verdad? No quiero que me lo digas para no volver a quedarte en casa eh…

- Que no, en serio –rió Sirius-. Está bien.

- Bueno pues vámonos…

Y dicho esto salieron de casa. Y volvieron a pasar otra noche fantástica, descubriendo las millones de cosas que tenían en común. A la vuelta, Hermione entró en su casa, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando la flor que le había regalado Sirius. Se fijó en su propio lado… estaba casi abierto del todo. Pero no podía evitar un pequeño resquicio de culpabilidad que afloraba. Quería a Josh, o eso se suponía, y Sirius sólo la estaba confundiendo… Él no tenía la culpa, claro, pero él, al contrario que ella, no estaba comprometido, ni lo había estado nunca… _"Él es un espíritu libre, _-pensó- _y tú sólo una tonta que se está dejando llevar". _Hermione tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y del compromiso. Le gustaban las cosas serias y eso la había llevado a tener algo más serio con Josh de lo que el tiempo que llevaban juntos se lo permitía. Pero las cosas habían salido así, y según su modo de ver la vida tenía que amoldarse a la situación y dejarse de tonterías. Además, si lo dejaban, el ambiente en el trabajo sería más hostil… Estaba decidido: lo arreglaría todo con Josh.

Al mismo tiempo Sirius había decidido ir a casa dando un paseo; no le apetecía desaparecerse. Pensaba en Hermione y en que en esos dos días lo había pasado con ella mejor que en mucho tiempo. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que había sentimientos que surgían también en él, unos que hacía tiempo que estaban dormidos. _"Pero soy demasiado mayor para ella"_, pensaba. Y además el comentario que había hecho Harry antes de marcharse dejaba entrever que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Y así, pensando cada uno lo suyo, pero el uno en el otro, se durmieron y esperaron al siguiente día, cuando se volverían a ver en la comida. Y a pesar de sus razonamientos en contra, ambos lo estaban deseando, así que la planta se abrió un poco más.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, pues final del cuarto capítulo. ¿Me decís que os ha parecido porfa? En el próximo la comida, con las consecuencias que esta traerá para nuestros chicos, y la conversación de Harry y Hermione sobre el encuentro de la noche anterior… Como siempre, muchas gracias a Eneida, Dark Sweetness (no te pude contestar porque me lo mandaste sin registrar, jeje), amaia (no puedo contestarte a los reviews porque no estás registrada. Te doy las gracias por aquí y, si al final te animas a registrarte, pues estaré encantado de responderte personalmente) y por supuesto a mi amiga kelablack, de la que os recomiendo que leáis su fic, que está genial. Besitossss!


	5. Una nueva Hermione

Disclaimer: Sólo utilizo estos personajes para ir más allá de mi imaginación.

CAPÍTULO 5: Una nueva Hermione

Cuando Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente lo hizo con una tristeza que le cubría como una neblina el corazón. Por primera vez se quedó pensando en que le encantaría tener a alguien que la despertara con un beso cada la mañana… Ella siempre había sido muy independiente, pero los sentimientos que había comenzado a tener esos días le hacían empezar a desearlo. Se giró y vio la planta; estaba más cerrada de lo que le gustaría, y eso era fruto de la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior: iba a quedarse con Josh. Era lo mejor; o por lo menos lo más fácil… Josh no era el padrino de Harry, nadie le criticaría por salir con él, y no tendría que pasar por el mal trago de trabajar con un ex novio. Además, estaba montándose demasiadas historias en la cabeza; puede que a Sirius ni siquiera le gustara y entonces estaría creándose falsas esperanzas. Así que salió de la cama y andando casi como un zombi se metió en la ducha.

En otro lugar en la misma ciudad, otro zombi caminaba también hacia su ducha. Hoy tenían comida en casa de los Weasley y la volvería a ver, como cada día estos tres últimos. Le fastidiaba que estuviera con ese medico que ni siquiera la trataba ni una millonésima parte bien de lo que él lo haría. _"Todos los tontos tienen suerte"_, pensó. Y no eran nuevos esos pensamientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que admiraba a esa chiquilla de ojos miel; pero esa chiquilla había dejado de ser una niña y esa admiración había pasado a ser algo más. Aunque no se había atrevido nunca a dar un paso adelante, a reconocer lo que sentía. Ya le había costado reconocérselo a si mismo, como para decírselo a ella. No quería ponerla en el compromiso de tener que rechazar a un viejo ex convicto; y menos siendo el padrino de su amigo.

Una hora después ya estaban todos llegando a La Madriguera. Catherine y Ellen ya eran parte del paisaje habitual de las comidas y Molly estaba encantada con ellas. Arthur se sentó al lado de Hermione y estuvo toda la comida intentando convencerla para que le consiguiera un aparato muggle que había descubierto recientemente.

- Se llama mirco condas –decía mientras Hermione reía a carcajadas con las ideas del señor Weasley-.

- No Arthur, es microondas. ¿Pero para que quieres tu uno? Puedes calentar lo que quieras con la varita…

- ¿Calentar? ¿No sirven para secar a los gatos?

Hermione rió hasta no poder más, y como bien pudo le explicó para qué servía un microondas. Aún así el señor Weasley seguía queriendo uno, y Molly tuvo que intervenir en la conversación para quitarle a su marido la idea de la cabeza.

Después de comer Hermione salió y se sentó en el porche con Harry. Ya sabía de qué quería hablar, y no le entusiasmaba la idea.

- Bueno -comenzó Harry-, ¿me vas a decir que te está pasando?

- ¿Me está pasando algo?

- Hermione… ayer por la tarde me dijiste que estabas con Josh y que ibas a seguir, y por la noche llegué a tu casa y estabas casi besando a Sirius.

- Sólo hemos estado cenando, no pasa nada.

- Entonces le dirás a Josh que has estado con él estos días, porque si sólo es eso y no has sentido, ni estado a punto de hacer, nada más, puedes contárselo.

- No, no lo voy a hacer…

- Hermione –dijo Harry con un suspiro-, la experiencia me dice que si no puedes contarle algo a tu pareja es que no está del todo bien. Y, además, hacer esto así no es tu estilo…

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero es que estaba un poco confundida.

- ¿Y ya no lo estás?

- No, anoche estuve pensándolo y voy a seguir con Josh. Él me quiere, supongo, y además no quiero tener problemas en el hospital. Será lo mejor –le respondió la muchacha con un deje de tristeza en su voz-.

- Sí –le dijo Harry rodeándola por el hombro y dándole un beso en el pelo-, será lo mejor…

Después de eso Hermione se despidió de todo el mundo, diciendo que tenía que preparar las cosas para el día siguiente, y se desapareció en su casa. Cuando llegó se dirigió a su habitación donde vio la planta. Estaba casi cerrada por las dos partes, pero ella prefirió ignorarla. Preparó la ropa para el día siguiente y se metió en la cama. Cuanto antes se durmiera menos tiempo de pensar tendría.

- Al día siguiente, ya en el hospital, se dirigió a media mañana hacia la consulta de Josh.

- Buenos días –le saludó este-.

- Buenos días. Yo… quería hablar un momento contigo, ya sabes, por lo del otro día.

- Sí, ya se que lo sientes, no pasa nada –le contestó el chico, mientras la atraía hacia sí para abrazarla.

La cabeza de Hermione iba a gran velocidad. ¿Cómo que ella lo sentía? Ella seguía pensando todo lo que le había dicho, era él el que tenía que pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho delante de los demás. Pero no tenía ganas de volver a discutir, así que no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar… Justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta de la consulta y abrió. Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, allí estaba Sirius, parado bajo el marco.

- Eh… Siento interrumpir –dijo-. Sólo venía a verte un segundo Hermione, por lo del brazo.

- Sí, claro, pasa y dime.

- Es que el otro día me quitaste la inmovilización, pero no tengo el papel firmado de que ya puedo volver a trabajar.

- Es verdad, se me olvidó por completo –y sacó unos papeles del cajón del escritorio, firmando uno y extendiéndoselo-. Aquí lo tienes.

- Gracias, bueno, yo ya me marcho. Hasta otro día Hermione. Doctor –dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó con la mirada un poco triste. Al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y Sirius no era una excepción. En el fondo, aún había albergado alguna posibilidad de que Hermione se fijara en él. Y después de las cenas y la flor más. Pero no era así, así que no le quedaba más remedio que quitársela de la cabeza. Aunque, a decir verdad, quizás llevara ahí demasiado tiempo como para poder cambiarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la consulta, Hermione se había quedado un poco triste también. En ese momento Josh la sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole:

- ¿Cuándo le has quitado la inmovilización a ese paciente?

- Antes de ayer, ¿por qué?

- Porque librabas, lo cual quiere decir que lo hiciste fuera de la consulta. Y ya sabes que a los pacientes se los trata en la consulta Hermione, ¿o tienes que releer tus libros?

- Ya se que lo hice fuera Josh. Pero él es un amigo y lo del hombro era una tontería. ¡Como si fuera la primera medimaga que lo hace!

- No, pero tú estás empezando. Si fuera otro te lo contaría como una falta.

- Bueno, ya vale, quise hacerlo y punto, no hacen falta más explicaciones creo yo.

- Vamos a dejarlo, últimamente no hacemos más que discutir. Simplemente intenta no volver a hacerlo. Y ahora, cuéntame, ¿que has estado haciendo estos tres días sin mí? –le dijo el chico mirándola expectante-.

- Nada, nada en especial… Comí con mis padres, también en casa de los Weasley, di paseos por el Londres muggle…

- O sea, que te has pasado casi sola los tres días… Hermione, deberías hacer más amigos, porque si no los días que no esté yo lo vas a pasar muy mal.

- ¡Ya tengo amigos! –le saltó sin poder evitarlo Hermione. No estaba moralmente en su mejor momento como para aguantarle a Josh esos comentarios-. ¿No eres imprescindible sabes? Yo tengo una vida fuera de este hospital, y que sepas que no he pasado ni un solo momento sola estos días. Y te diré también que he hecho cosas que tú todavía no has hecho conmigo: he salido a cenar, me he divertido. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –y dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a Josh pensativo. En realidad, lo que más le había sorprendido al chico había sido darse cuenta de que era posible que ella tuviera razón y de que no la tenía tan segura como él pensaba. Él creía que era una mujer que se conformaba con poco, y así había sido hasta entonces. Pero Hermione estaba cambiando y empezaba a darse cuenta de que merecía algo mejor que lo que Josh le daba. Estaba naciendo una nueva Hermione.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el quinto. ¿Me dejáis vuestra opinión? Como siempre gracias por los rr a amaia, Eneida, Dark Sweetness y como no a mi amiga kelablack. Besitos a todos!


	6. Una visita inesperada

Disclaimer: ¡Qué más quisiera yo que que alguno de estos personajes fueran mios! (Sobre todo uno que me sé yo…)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: Una visita inesperada

Hermione acabó el día y tenía unas ganas increíbles de llegar a casa, darse una ducha e irse a dormir… No sabía todavía lo que le esperaba. Así que a las diez y media se desapareció directamente en su salón, sin dar su habitual paseo antes de volver a casa. Se metió en la ducha, y justo cuando estaba saliendo sonó el timbre. Se puso el albornoz y corrió hasta la puerta; al abrirla allí estaba Sirius.

- Hola –dijo él-. Se que es un poco tarde, lo siento…

- No pasa nada, ya estaba saliendo de la ducha.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- S-sí, claro, pasa –dijo la chica retirándose de la puerta para dejarle paso-.

- Igual he llegado en mal momento, tendrás ganas de irte a dormir…

- No, tranquilo; voy a ponerme algo y en un momento vuelvo.

Hermione fue a su habitación y se puso un pijama que constaba de un pantalón por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes. Cuando volvió al salón, Sirius se había sentado en el sofá.

- Bueno, ya estoy –dijo ella-. ¿A qué se debe tan grata visita? –preguntó con una sonrisa-.

- Nada en especial… es que estos días nos hemos visto mucho y no sé, echaba de menos hablar un rato contigo; te echaba de menos… –y al decir esto a Hermione le dio la impresión de que se sonrojaba un poco-.

Y ella no pudo más que volver a sonreír. Le tenía ahí delante y, sin saber muy bien cómo, una fuerza invisible le atraía hacia él irremediablemente… Y así, se fueron acercando, acercando, ya casi estaban rozándose nariz con nariz, y entonces… sonó el teléfono. Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y dio dos vueltas antes de encontrar la dirección correcta y salir disparada para descolgarlo. Ya era la segunda vez que les interrumpían, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió a su madre al otro lado de la línea.

- Hermione, cariño, soy mamá.

- Ho-hola mamá, sí dime.

- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? ¿Estás ocupada?

- Si, bueno no, un poco, pero dime.

- Quería saber como ibas de trabajo esta semana y si podíamos quedar el sábado.

- Si, claro. Todavía trabajo pero voy de tarde, entro a las tres. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Pues quería que me acompañaras a elegir unas cortinas nuevas para mi habitación.

- Claro, iré.

- Ah, y tu padre no se va mover de mi lado hasta que no te diga que luego te quedes a comer. Dice que te echa de menos, ya sabes cómo es.

- Ja ja, claro. Dile que yo también le echo de menos; bueno a los dos.

- Ahora se lo digo. ¿Entonces, quedamos el sábado a las nueve y media?

- ¿Me vas a hacer madrugar eh? Es broma, allí estaré, mamá. Te paso a recoger.

- Vale cariño, hasta el sábado entonces.

- Adiós mamá.

Colgó el teléfono y se giró para volver al sofá. Cuando entró en el salón, Sirius la estaba esperando de pie, se acercó a ella con paso rápido y firme y la besó. Ella se quedó sorprendida al principio, sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto correspondió al beso. Un beso llevó a otro, y entre tanto empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besarse, y dejando por el camino algunas prendas que ya no les hacían falta. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sirius la tumbó sobre la cama con cuidado y la miró a los ojos interrogándola. Ella en seguida le contestó con un beso, aún más apasionado si cabe. Esa noche, hicieron el amor con tanta pasión como nunca lo habían hecho. Para Sirius ella era alguien especial, no había habido ninguna otra con la que hubiera tenido tantos miedos, tantas dudas, ni con la que hubiera esperado tanto. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan deseada como aquella noche; y jamás había deseado tanto. Aquella noche la flor que Sirius le había regalado estaba espléndida, como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el sonido del timbre. Hermione se puso una bata y salió para ver quien era a esas horas. ¡Eran sólo las diez de la mañana, por Dios! Bueno, sólo las diez en el vocabulario de Hermione significaba que no había dormido lo necesario la noche anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta, Josh entró sin preguntar dándole un beso.

- Buenos días –dijo el chico-. Hace un día precioso. ¿Todavía estabas en la cama?

- Eh, si, si, estaba durmiendo.

- Bueno, pues vístete, nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde nos vamos?

- Me dijiste que no hacíamos nada nunca, y he decidido empezar a hacer cosas. Quiero que estemos bien, no quiero que te alejes.

- No me avisaste que ibas a venir.

- Bueno, es una sorpresa, no creo que tenga que pedirte permiso para las sorpresas ¿no?

- Mira Josh, ahora no, entro a las tres y no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Solo quiero dormir un rato.

Josh se quedó mirando con cara extraña, como si intentara adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba. Hermione era muy madrugadora, le gustaba aprovechar el día. Y parecía distinta esa mañana.

- ¿Estás enferma?

- No, estoy bien.

- Bueno, ya veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hacer nada hoy. Te veré en el hospital. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Y diciendo esto, Josh salió por la puerta y Hermione volvió a su habitación. Cuando llegó Sirius la esperaba ya despierto. Pero Hermione no le dijo nada. Estaba confundida por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y no es que la situación no estuviera clara, los dos la habían provocado, pero Josh había llegado esa mañana para romper su burbuja y decirle que quería arreglar las cosas. Así que se dirigió al armario para coger ropa y encaminarse al baño.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? –le dijo Sirius-.

- Necesito una ducha –fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta-.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño Sirius ya había recogido su ropa y se había marchado. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad, pero no estaba segura de nada. Había pasado una noche maravillosa con él; la había hecho sentirse como la mujer más especial del mundo. Pero sólo era eso: sexo. Ella creía conocer a Sirius, y como tal pensaba que no era capaz de comprometerse; pero en realidad no conocía al verdadero Sirius, al que se moría por estar con ella. Además estaba Josh, le había tratado muy mal cuando había ido por la mañana; él sólo quería arreglarlo.

Entonces hizo lo que hacía siempre que le preocupaba algo: ponerse unas zapatillas y salir a caminar, sin rumbo. Necesitaba aire y meditar las cosas.

* * *

¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que dije que serían 6 capítulos como mucho? Pues lo retiro, jeje. Os daré la lata tres o cuatro capítulos más. Bueno, lo de siempre, un rr?? Porfa… Ah! Y gracias a: amaia, kelablack (con la que puede que tenga un proyecto entre manos... jijiji) Smoke.Me, Dark Sweetness y Sucubos. Y besitos a todos los demás también!!


	7. Tomar una decisión

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Sirius, sólo le utilizo, jiji.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: Tomar una decisión

Caminó, caminó durante dos horas, hasta que decidió que debería comer algo antes de ir al hospital si quería sobrevivir a ese día. Y se dio cuenta de que había dado muchas vueltas, pero no había tomado ninguna decisión… Así que compró un sándwich y decidió posponerlo. Al llegar al hospital Josh ya estaba trabajando. Hermione no se atrevía a decirle nada, no sabía si debía contarle que se había acostado con otro hombre. _"No, eso es una tontería; al menos de momento, no"_, pensó; si no lo volvía a hacer no habría ningún problema. Ella era una persona madura y podía sobreponerse. Era mejor no estropear las cosas ahora. A media tarde ella y Josh se quedaron solos en su despachó.

- Hola, casi no te he visto en toda la tarde –le dijo Josh-.

- Ya, es verdad, es que he estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes.

- ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana?

- Nada, nada –respondió ella apartando la mirada-.

Josh torció el gesto y le dijo:

- Mira, no sé que es lo que te pasa, pero me dijiste que no estabas a gusto y yo estoy intentado remediarlo, así que déjame que lo intente, déjame que intente hacerte feliz –se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y entonces Josh le preguntó- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo… –a Hermione le había pillado por sorpresa. Josh no acostumbraba a decir esas cosas-.

- Vamos Hermione –dijo él cogiéndola de las manos-.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? –respondió bajando la mirada-.

- Mañana a las diez. Duerme bien. Te paso a recoger.

- Vale –dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la consulta-.

Hermione ese día trabajó, trabajó como ningún otro; no podía permitirse tener tiempo para pensar o las dudas volverían a asaltarla. Salió de trabajar habiendo hecho un par de horas extra y volvió a irse directamente a casa. Allí se preparó algo de cenar y se metió a la cama en cuanto pudo. Por la mañana se levantó, se duchó y cuando Josh llegó a las diez en punto ella ya estaba preparada.

- Buenos días preciosa –dijo el chico al entrar por la puerta-.

- Buenos días –respondió ella sin demasiado ánimo-. ¿Qué llevas en esa cesta?

- Ah… ya lo verás; ahora vámonos.

- Claro –dijo ella y salió detrás de él-.

Se desaparecieron en el lugar que Josh le pidió y caminaron durante quince minutos. El aire invadía los pulmones de ambos, y cada uno iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione no había dormido tan bien como quisiera; no había parado de pensar en Sirius en toda la noche. En cierto modo, le había echado de menos; pero solo se había permitido reconocer que había echado en falta que alguien la abrazara mientras dormía. Josh mientras tanto iba pensando en su comportamiento; estaba un poco rara… Se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, incluso que pudiera haber conocido al alguien más. Pero no, Hermione no era de las que aguantaría estar con dos personas, siempre había sido muy sincera. Aunque no sabía; con ella nunca se sabía nada últimamente… lo mismo estaba de un humor inmejorable como le saltaba a la mínima.

- Ya hemos llegado –anunció Josh sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione-.

Al alzar la vista Hermione vio que estaban en un parque precioso, que tenía un lago y un puente de madera. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, y mira que le gustaba pasear. Pero, a decir verdad, si ahora la soltaran, no sabría volver… había ido tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban.

Josh la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta cerca de la orilla. Ese día no había demasiada gente porque era entre semana. Allí abrió la cesta y sacó una manta. Ambos se sentaron y Josh comenzó a sacar el desayuno de la cesta, aumentada mágicamente para que cupiera todo.

- Para empezar bien el día hay que desayunar bien –dijo Josh en tono alegre-. Así que venga, hinquémosle el diente a todo esto.

La verdad es que había de todo: chocolate caliente, café, cruasanes, tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, cereales… Vamos que Hermione con todo aquello podría comer un mes. Desayunaron en silencio, y cuando acabaron recogieron lo que había sobrado en la cesta. Entonces se tumbaron en la hierba, y Josh atrajo hacia si a Hermione. Y la verdad es que estaba a gusto, allí, rodeada por los brazos de alguien; aunque una parte de ella trataba de salir a flote y hacerle ver que esos brazos no eran los brazos fuertes que la habían sostenido la otra noche, ni ese olor era tan acogedor como el de Sirius. Pero ella, decidida a "hacer lo que tenía que hacer", acalló esos pensamientos. Y así pasaron la mañana, entre abrazos y charlas, sentados en el parque. Cuando dieron las 12, Hermione le propuso a Josh empezar a caminar hacia el hospital. Salieron del parque, Josh la agarraba por la cintura, y cruzaron el paso de cebra. Y nada más andar unos metros Hermione se quedó paralizada al ver quien se acercaba en dirección contraria a la suya. La figura de aquel hombre se paró delante de ellos y saludó.

- Hombre, Hermione, ¿Qué tal?

- Eh… bien, bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien, sí, aunque creo que no tanto como tú.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? –intervino Josh cortando el diálogo de miradas que mantenían los dos-.

- S-sí, claro. Josh, este es Sirius, un amigo y el padrino de Harry. Sirius, este es Josh.

- Su novio –aclaró él-.

- Claro, encantado –acertó a decir Sirius. Y con un poco de torpeza añadió-: tengo prisa, adiós.

- Hasta luego. Y encantado igualmente –le respondió Josh-.

- Adiós –acertó a susurrar Hermione, viendo como Sirius se marchaba con la mirada triste-.

- ¿Un tipo un poco raro no? –le preguntó Josh a Hermione en cuanto Sirius se hubo alejado un poco-.

- No es raro, es muy buena persona, ha pasado por muchas cosas y todos le queremos mucho –respondió la muchacha con tono severo-.

- Vale, bueno no te pongas así –repuso Josh-.

- Será mejor que busquemos un buen sitio para desaparecernos –fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta-.

Diez minutos más tarde ambos ya estaban trabajando. Y en algún otro lugar, alguien no llevaba una buena mañana.

Sirius, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraído. Y ayer también estabas así. Pero es que hoy pareces hasta cabreado. ¿Me lo vas a contar? –le preguntó Harry a su padrino-.

- No me pasa nada, no tengo un buen día, simplemente.

- Pues yo creo que te pasa algo; y es más, creo que tiene que ver con Hermione –Sirius intentó poner cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando, pero Harry pudo apreciar el un primer gesto reflejo la sorpresa en su rostro-. Te vi cómo la mirabas en casa de los Weasley el otro día.

- No, no, Harry, de verdad, no es nada.

-Yo se que sí; te conozco y sé que no estás bien. Confía en mí.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Sirius no pudo aguantar más y le contó a su ahijado todo lo que sentía. Cómo sentía que le ardía la sangre al pensar que estaba con es médico que no la iba a hacer feliz; cómo veía en sus ojos que ese hombre no era lo que ella buscaba. Y la rabia que le daba que fuera tan testaruda, hasta el punto de no dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz. También le contó lo que había pasado hacía un par de noches y cómo los había visto esa mañana. La parejita feliz con la cesta de picnic y cogidos de la cintura.

- Aunque a lo mejor me equivoco, a lo mejor soy yo que quiero ver las cosas así –decía negando con la cabeza-. Ya no lo sé. Quizás debería hacerme a un lado y dejarla seguir con su vida. Pero hubiera jurado que la otra noche era la mujer más feliz de la Tierra; y hoy sus ojos no decían lo mismo…

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no la dejes seguir con su vida.

- Pero…

- No; hasta ahora pensaba que Hermione podría estar siendo un capricho para ti. Es mi mejor amiga, y no quería que sufriera; aunque me doliera pensar eso siendo tú mi padrino. Pero veo que realmente la quieres, y si la quieres no debes dejarla escapar –hizo una pausa-. Yo no me imagino mi vida sin Ginny.

Tras unos momentos de asimilación, Sirius le respondió a Harry dándole un abrazo:

- Gracias. Iré a verla esta noche. Y ahora sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Espero saber qué os ha parecido. En el próximo capítulo veremos si Sirius consigue convencer a Hermione. Gracias a amaia, Sucubos y Eneida; me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews. Y también a los lectores anónimos, que seguro que los hay. Os animo a que expreséis vuestra opinión, eso anima muchísimo de verdad. Así que muchos besitos; y sed buenos!


	8. Si sí o si no

Disclaimer: Casi nada de esto es mio…

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: Si sí… o si no

Hermione no pudo pasar por alto la mirada triste con la que Sirius se había marchado, y esa mirada la estuvo atormentando toda la mañana. Quizá se estuviera equivocando, quizá él la quisiera de verdad y no como a una más. Pero para saberlo probablemente tendría que arriesgarse. Y ella sabía que si lo hacía podía salir mal, y que eso significaría perder también a Josh. Por eso ella no era así, no era arriesgada; no tenía el valor de dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedieran. Y además, seguía pensando que Josh no se merecía que lo engañara. No era el hombre perfecto, pero hacía lo que podía; además lo de aquella mañana no había estado mal. Habían charlado, habían reído… pero una cosa que no se les había pasado por alto a ninguno de los dos es que a ella en ningún momento le había apetecido besarle.

Josh intentaba animarse y animar a Hermione, que aunque ella no le había dicho nada, él estaba seguro que le pasaba algo. Por ello estuvo toda la tarde haciendo bromas cada vez que podía. Y hasta consiguió que sonriera una vez. Cuando Hermione acabó el turno se despidió de Josh, que debía quedarse a terminar el papeleo del día, y se pasó por recepción antes de salir para ver si tenía algún mensaje. Tenía una carta; miro dentro y encontró una cita para el día siguiente en el despacho del director. Y sintió miedo. Justamente esa semana se acababa su periodo de interna y no sabía que haría después si no conseguía el puesto. Así que se desapareció en casa de bastante mal humor. Llegó, se duchó y se puso el pijama. Ya estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se acercó, abrió, y allí encontró Sirius de nuevo. Estaba tan guapo esa noche… "_bueno, como siempre"_, se dijo.

- Hola –le dijo él-. Yo sólo venía… quería hablar contigo.

Pero Hermione no le dejó continuar. Sintió un impulso al que no pudo resistirse; con todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza necesitó que alguien la hiciera olvidarse de todo y sucumbió a ese deseo de besar a Sirius. Le besó con pasión, más de la que nadie había despertado jamás en ella. Y él no pudo resistirse. Tenerla entre sus brazos, entre sus labios, era todo lo que deseaba, aunque no de aquella manera. Él en el fondo sabía que cuando acabara aquella noche todo se desvanecería y que ella no sabría, más bien no querría escuchar, la razón por la que él había ido a verla. Y eso le dolía, pero no podía evitarlo; que ella hubiera querido besarle sin necesidad de que fuera él el que diera el primer paso, eso ya era más de lo que Sirius podía imaginar. En cierto modo, ese gesto de Hermione había sido reconocer que lo necesitaba, que con él todo era mejor. Y así era, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Sirius había supuesto, Hermione no quería hablar de lo que había pasado.

- Hermione, escúchame –le decía Sirius cuando ella intentaba zafarse de él para meterse al baño-.

- Tengo que empezar a preparar todo para ir luego a trabajar.

- Son las nueve, y entras a la una, no creo que te haga falta empezar ya. Sólo escúchame; yo anoche no vine para esto, yo en realidad quería decirte algo.

- Sí pues no lo parecía, o al menos a mi no me lo pareció. Debía ser que tenías la boca muy ocupada.

- Oye, no fui precisamente yo el que se lanzó desesperadamente.

- ¿Me estás llamando desesperada?

- No, Hermione, no quiero decir eso.

- Ya claro, ahora no lo has dicho. Pues que sepas…

- Mira que eres cabezota eh…

- Que sepas que no te necesito, no te necesito para nada. Me prometí que no volvería a pasar esto, y ya he sido demasiado débil una vez. Así que si no te importa… –dijo rodeándole para entrar en el baño-.

A Sirius ese último comentario le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Él iba detrás de ella porque la necesitaba, pero, ¿y si lo que le había dicho era verdad? ¿Y si realmente no le necesitaba y tan solo eran momentos puntuales de debilidad? Y con todo esto rondándole la cabeza se marchó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aunque la esperara hasta que saliera e intentase hablar con ella no funcionaría; cuando se ponía terca no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Y cuando ella salió de la ducha la escena de la vez anterior se repitió, como un mal sueño del que sólo quieres despertar: la cama donde la noche anterior había habido tanto amor ahora estaba completamente vacía… Pero no. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado arrastrar de aquella manera? Se había jurado y perjurado que no lo volvería a hacer, y sin embargo había sucumbido de nuevo. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Josh hoy? Estaba segura que la culpabilidad se reflejaba en su rostro. Así que se vistió, se calzó y se fue caminando hasta el hospital. En realidad dio un gran rodeo para llegar allí a las once, con el tiempo justo para llegar a la reunión con el jefe y así no tener tiempo de ponerse nerviosa esperando en la puerta. Esa mañana había estado tan enfadada consigo misma que no había sabido decirle a Sirius que no entraba a la una, que tenía a las once una reunión en la que se iba a decidir su futuro. Pobre Sirius, pensaba… No merecía tampoco que lo tratase así por culpa de sus inseguridades, por culpa de tener las ideas poco claras, en definitiva por su culpa… Y justo cuando estaba pensando eso se vio ante la puerta del director. Y justo cuando se aproximaba a tocarla con los nudillos, ésta se abrió dejando salir a Josh.

- Buenos días cariño –dijo dándole un beso. Se le veía muy contento-.

- Buenos días –respondió ella, no de tan buen humor-.

- Mucha suerte, aunque no creo que te haga falta.

¿Cómo que no le hacía falta? ¡Claro que la necesitaba! Iba a decidir cómo sería prácticamente el resto de su vida…

- Pasa Hermione –dijo con tono amable el doctor Smith, el director del hospital-.

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días. Veamos, no quiero hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta con esto. Supongo que ya sabrá por qué está aquí y bueno, no es agradable esa sensación de duda.

- No, no lo es… –respondió ella con un deje de tristeza en la voz-.

- Bueno, pues yo solo quería decirle que, según los informes de los responsables de planta, es usted una persona altamente cualificada, con muchas aptitudes y muchos conocimientos para este trabajo. Todos ellos han sido muy favorables, y no dudo que usted sea una de las jóvenes promesas de la medimagia.

- Gracias señor.

- No sabe cuánto lamento que no se vaya a quedar, porque yo le hubiera ofrecido el puesto con muchísimo gusto, y antes que a la señorita Grant.

- ¿Y por qué no habría de quedarme? –preguntó Hermione extrañada. No entendía nada, y si aquello era una broma pesada, no tenía ninguna gracia-.

- Tengo entendido que se marcha usted a Nueva York…

* * *

Bueno pues un capítulo más, y cada vez está más cerca el final. ¿Por qué no le dan la plaza a Hermione? ¿Por qué se supone que se va a Nueva York? Gracias a Sucubos, amaia, Eneida y bienvenida a El Collar De Perlas. Hasta el próximo!


	9. Dame una explicación

Disclaimer: No poseo a Sirius, sniff.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: Dame una explicación

Hermione se había quedado helada cuando el director le había dicho que le habían dado el puesto a Amy Grant en su lugar porque supuestamente ella se marchaba a Nueva York.

- No entiendo nada, señor ¿dónde ha oído usted eso?

- El doctor Josh Howard me lo ha confirmado por usted esta mañana. ¿Es que no sabe nada?

- ¿Puede disculparme? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

- Claro. Me imagino que con el traslado tendrá mucho que preparar.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de aquel despacho camino del de Josh. En el trayecto, mucha gente intentó pararla para darle la enhorabuena. Por lo visto la noticia había corrido como la pólvora y a esas horas ya lo sabía casi todo el hospital. Pero ella no los escuchaba; estaba demasiado ofuscada, demasiado enfadada, no lograba entender que Josh hubiera hecho algo así sin consultarle, si es que era verdad. Quizá no fuera más que una broma. Sí, tenía que tratarse de una broma muy pesada. Así que entró al despacho de Josh directamente sin llamar. Nada más entrar insonorizó la habitación y acto seguido, sin tan siquiera saludar, dijo:

- Espero que esto sea una broma, porque si no vas a tener que darme una gran explicación sobre todo este asunto de Nueva York, Josh Howard.

- Bueno, quería contártelo yo, pero ya veo que te has enterado por el camino.

- ¿Enterarme de qué exactamente?

- Vale, iba a ser una sorpresa que te iba a decir mientras cenábamos, pero te lo tendré que contar ahora. He conseguido plaza para los dos en el hospital de medimagos de Nueva York.

- ¿Qué has hecho QUÉ? –dijo Hermione subiendo el tono a medida que decía la frase-.

- Verás, este hospital es uno de los mejores del mundo. Creí que te haría ilusión cambiar de ciudad, empezar una vida los dos juntos. Les han encantado tus informes, y están deseando que nos traslademos. Vamos a estar muy bien.

A medida que Josh daba su explicación, a Hermione se le había ido acumulando la rabia que sentía.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero dejar todo esto? ¿Qué quieres, que deje a mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida y te siga ciegamente? Eres un egoísta, ¿sabes? –y se marchó corriendo con las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Era una idiota; al pensar en irse a Nueva York tan solo se le había venido Sirius a la cabeza, y la posibilidad de no verle nunca más había hecho que toda su rabia saliera en forma de lágrimas en vez de gritos, como acostumbraba.

Así que Hermione salió corriendo de allí, sin mirar muy bien por dónde iba, sólo con la idea de salir a la calle, de respirar. Detrás de ella salió corriendo Josh. Y a mitad de camino algo, o más bien alguien, la detuvo. Cuando miró vio a Sirius, un poco borroso por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, pero inconfundible. Había decidido ir al hospital en cuanto se había enterado por Harry que tenía la reunión esa mañana. Y necesitaba apoyarla, decirle que estaba allí siempre. Al entrar y preguntar por ella en recepción le habían contado lo de Nueva York.

- Hermione, Hermione mírame, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué irte si no quieres.

- Ya n-no tien-ne rem-medio, la plaza de aquí se la han dad-do a otra –decía de manera entrecortada a causa del llanto-. No hay n-nada que hacer…

- Claro que sí, ya pensaremos algo; no te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar –decía mientras veía aproximarse a Josh-. Y tú –dijo dejándola a un lado, mientras se dirigía a Josh y a su alrededor empezaba a concentrarse un buen número de personas que seguían la discusión-, ¿cómo has podido hacerle esto?

- Primero, a mi no me hables así, no nos conocemos de nada, y tu tienes más bien poco que ver con ella. No sabes lo que quiere ni lo que le conviene.

- Mira a mi no me vengas con esas. Tú eres el que no la conoces. Yo la conozco desde que era una niña, y tengo que ver más de lo que tu crees. Si te hubieras molestado un poco en preguntar sabrías que ella siempre había soñado con trabajar en este hospital, que lo que más quería era poder ir a casa de sus amigos, o ir a ver a sus padres cualquier día después del trabajo; del trabajo en el hospital en el que siempre había querido estar. Y tú vas y haces que le den la plaza a otra. Sí, eres un gran novio.

- No tienes ni idea, cualquiera moriría por ir a trabajar al hospital de Nueva York. Solo tiene que hacerse un poco a la idea, ¿verdad cariño? –dijo enfocando a Hermione, que seguía llorando sin parar-.

- No –dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas-. No quiero irme de aquí –y a partir de ahí las palabras comenzaron a salir solas-, no quiero dejar Londres, ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos. Tampoco quiero empezar una vida contigo, porque nunca debimos empezar esta relación. Lo he intentado, he intentado que todo fuera perfecto, pero no puedo, no te quiero, o no como se supone que debería hacerlo. Siento que este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido una perdida de tiempo, porque no has conseguido hacerme olvidar a quién quiero de verdad. Y no sé lo que voy a hacer, no lo sé, pero no puedo irme a Nueva York; al menos no si Sirius está aquí y tengo que estar lejos de él.

En ese momento Josh no sabía que cara poner. Él siempre había sabido que ella no estaba al cien por cien en aquella relación, pero creía que irse juntos fuera de la ciudad lo solucionaría todo. Y entonces miró a Sirius y no pudo evitar sentir esa mezcla de rabia y envidia.

- Bueno, pero sintiéndolo mucho ya no hay nada que hacer –dijo intentado devolver algo del daño que todo aquello le estaba haciendo-. No creo que quieras quedarte aquí parada teniendo una plaza en otro lugar. Eso no va contigo, y además no puedes permitirte el lujo de ir rechazando oportunidades. Acabarás viniendo.

- No lo hará, ya la has oído.

- No te metas, ya has estropeado todo bastante.

- Tú jamás podrás darle toda la felicidad que merece, creo que es hora de que te vayas retirando.

- ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? –se oyó de repente la voz del director Smith por encima de las demás-. Vamos, todo el mundo a su trabajo –dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban allí congregados-. Y vosotros dos, venid por aquí. Usted –dijo mirando a Sirius-, no sé quien es en toda esta historia, pero lo ruego que espere fuera de mi despacho.

Cuando Josh y Hermione entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí se sentaron uno en cada silla y el director les preguntó:

- ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo? Creo que los dos tenéis algo que explicarme.

- Él no tiene nada que decir –respondió Hermione, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con voz firme-. Josh pidió la plaza para Nueva York por mí, sin consultarme. Su intención era darme una sorpresa, por la relación que manteníamos. Pero creo que se extralimitó con creces, ya que lo que había entre nosotros no iba tan bien como para tomar él solo una decisión así. Además lo único que ha conseguido es que usted le de la plaza a otra persona, cuando yo he trabajado más que nadie por ella.

- ¿Es eso cierto, doctor Howard?

- Sí, lo es, bueno yo creí que sería bueno, bueno para los dos.

- No sé si se está dando cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pero ha firmado en nombre de la señorita Granger los documentos de petición de traslado, ha hablado en su nombre como supervisor para aprovechar una circunstancia personal. Eso es bastante grave.

- Yo, yo no he querido provocar todo este daño. Lo siento –respondió agachando la mirada-.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el director se pronunció al respecto.

- Tiene usted suerte, doctor Howard, de que ya forme parte del equipo médico del hospital de Nueva York. Si fuera del mío, le aseguro que esto no se quedaría así. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Granger, no se preocupe. Dado que usted realmente no pidió ese traslado, no veo el motivo por el que deba desplazarse. Convocaremos una plaza para el hospital de Nueva York para sustituir a la suya. Y estaremos encantados de que se quede aquí. Seguro que nos es de gran ayuda una persona como usted en este hospital

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Le habían dado la plaza! Y además sabía que Sirius la esperaba fuera. La verdad es que estaba impaciente por salir de allí y decirle que nunca más se iba a tener que marchar; en ese momento supo que la planta que le regaló estaría siempre abierta a partir de entonces. Era tan feliz.

* * *

Bueno pues la historia ha llegado a su fin. Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar, pero ya llegan los exámenes y cada vez cuesta más... jeje. Sólo queda el epílogo en el que explicaré un poco con más detalle como queda la situación y cómo es el reencuentro. Así que a los que me habéis acompañado muchas gracias por estar ahí. Gracias por los reviews del último capítulo: Helenna, Eneida, Dark Sweetness, Sucubos, El Collar de Perlas y paddyale. ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Lo he intentado, pero no he conseguido que Sirius sea mío...

* * *

EPÍLOGO: Unos meses más tarde…

Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá con una taza de té y un libro cuando una lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana. Se levantó, la dejó entrar y le ofreció una galleta. El animal a cambio dejó caer la carta que llevaba, le dio unos picotazos cariñosos y se marchó por el mismo lugar que había entrado. Hermione se quedó de pie leyéndola, y cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad, alguien la agarró suavemente por la cintura desde atrás, dándole un beso suave en el hombro.

- ¿Quién te escribe preciosa?

- Es Josh.

- Ya está otra vez ese pesado –dijo el chico soltándola y dejándose caer en el sofá-.

- Sirius, no seas así. Ya lo hablamos, me pidió perdón por lo que hizo y yo le perdoné. Los dos nos perdonamos.

- ¿Y es necesario que te escriba todos los meses?

- Sólo considera que es una forma de que ese abrazo significara algo de verdad. Quiere mantener cierto contacto, no quiere que todo lo que vivió aquí en Londres se pierda del todo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Cuando todavía estaban en el despacho del doctor Smith éste se dirigió a Hermione:_

_- Hermione, yo no le voy a decir que no se vaya, ya que el Hospital de Nueva York es uno de los mejores del mundo. Pero si quiere quedarse, sabe que tiene la puerta abierta. Piénseselo. Ahora les voy a dejar un momento para que hablen y aclaren sus cosas._

_- Hermione… –comenzó a decir Josh- yo lo siento mucho, de verdad._

_- Mira Josh, no tenías ningún derecho a hacer esto. Eres, eres… ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, UN ENGREÍDO, UN IDIOTA SI CREÍAS QUE ME IRÍA SIN MÁS, QUE LO DEJARÍA TODO –Hermione no había aguantado más y había explotado soltando todo lo que le salía en aquel despacho insonorizado. Mientras tanto, Sirius esperaba fuera furioso y a la vez nervioso, con ganas de matar a Josh y de abrazar a Hermione y no dejarla marchar-. UN INMADURO, UN..._

_- ¡Pues tú no lo eres menos! Eres… ERES UNA MENTIROSA PARA EMPEZAR, O QUÉ CREÍAS, QUE PODRÍAS ESTAR CON DOS A LA VEZ. LO TENÍAS TODO CONMIGO, PERO NO, TENÍAS QUE ACUDIR A ESE, A ESE..._

_- NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR NADA MALO DE SIRIUS, ¡JAMÁS!_

_- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO? DIME, ¿QUÉ LE HACE MEJOR A ÉL? Vamos –continuó intentando tranquilizarse y hacer que pareciera que tampoco le importaba tanto-, habla, ¿es mejor en la cama? ¿es mejor que yo en algo?_

_- Déjame en paz Josh, no quiero seguir hablando, de verdad._

_- No, vamos, dilo, ¿crees que me voy a ofender por eso?_

_- Josh, en serio, déjalo ya…_

_- ¿Qué problema tienes?_

_- ¡PUES QUE A ÉL LE AMO DE VERDAD! ¿Contento? –Josh agachó la mirada-. Y que él nunca me hubiera hecho esto, porque él me conoce tan bien que jamás habría permitido, ni por un momento, que me alejara del sueño de mi vida._

_Ambos se quedaron un momento callados. Entonces Josh se sinceró._

_- Lo sé, y lo siento, de verdad. Pero sentía que te perdía, y creo que ahora lo he hecho del todo…_

_- Sí, definitivamente sí –dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos-._

_Tras un largo silencio Josh añadió:_

_- Bueno, creo que debo pedirte perdón, pero creo que tu también a mí en cuanto a Sirius._

_- Si, puede que tengas razón, pero yo no soy dueña de lo que siento. Simplemente intentaba que lo nuestro funcionara, no quería reconocer lo que sentía de verdad. Las cosas han sucedido así y créeme que yo también lo siento._

_- Bueno, entonces creo que los dos tenemos algo por lo que perdonarnos, ¿no?_

_- Está bien… –dijo con un suspiro mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos-._

_- De todas formas, yo me iré a Nueva York; sólo quiero pedirte que me escribas de vez en cuando y me cuentes qué tal te va..._

_- Eso está hecho –y se fundieron en un abrazo. Después de todo, más de un año juntos merecía al menos que se perdonaran para poder seguir con su vida-._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado un poquito. Pero lo cierto es que todo era mejor que nunca. Aquella flor que en cierta manera les unió un día seguía allí, en la repisa de la chimenea, y a juzgar por como estaba las cosas les iban muy bien. Los dos recordaban perfectamente el momento en que se decidieron por fin…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hermione y Josh salieron hablando tranquilamente tras ese abrazo en el despacho del doctor Smith. Sirius, cuando los vio, pensó que se moría. Él se esperaba ver salir a una Hermione furiosa y se temió lo peor._

_- Bueno –dijo Hermione-, ahora creo que tengo que hablar con alguien más. Llámame Josh, no te vayas sin hacerlo._

_- Claro, no lo dudes –respondió este dándose media vuelta. A medio camino se giró y añadió-: no sabes la suerte que tienes, amigo._

_- Bueno… –empezó a hablar Hermione con un suspiro y dejándose caer en la silla de al lado-. Creo que te debo una disculpa._

_Pero Sirius no la dejó acabar y se fundieron en un largo beso. Cuando se separaron Sirius dijo:_

_- No quiero que te marches nunca, no quiero imaginarme mi vida si ti. Si no te dan la plaza, no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución los dos juntos. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo._

_- Tranquilo –dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos con una gran sonrisa-. No voy a irme a ningún sitio sin ti. Intenté olvidarme de ti, pero en tres días me di cuenta de que nunca podría hacerlo. En tres días me enamoraste y me hiciste sentir cosas que nadie nunca me había hecho sentir antes. No podría dejarte ahora._

_- Te quiero preciosa –fue todo lo que él respondió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

- Está bien… ¿y qué te dice? –Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos con esta pregunta-.

- Pues, nada nuevo la verdad –dijo la chica sentándose a su lado-. Que Nueva York es precioso en otoño y que a medida que conoce la ciudad le parece más interesante. Parece que le va bien.

- ¿Y a ti te va bien? –dijo pasándole un brazo por detrás de la cabeza-.

- A mi muy bien. Echo un poquito de menos mi casa, pero estoy muy bien aquí. ¿Y a ti? –preguntó ella girando su cabeza de forma que quedaron nariz con nariz-.

- A mi genial. Tengo a alguien que me va todos los días a buscar al trabajo porque, casualmente, vive en la misma casa que yo…

- O sea, ¿que sólo me quieres para que te acompañe a casa? ¿Te da miedo ir solo cariño? –dijo Hermione riéndose por la cara que estaba poniendo de "ofendido"-.

- Me ofende que me llames gallina, a ver quién sale corriendo ahora –dijo volviéndose para hacerle cosquillas a ella, ya que ese era su punto débil-.

Y, mientras la pareja se reía y jugaba en el salón de su nuevo hogar, una flor los observaba. Y esa flor, que había sido testigo de toda su historia y la había sentido con la misma intensidad, estaba mejor que nunca.

* * *

Ahora sí que fin del todo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero los exámenes no me han dejado ni un minuto libre... Pero bueno, por fin está aquí. Muchas gracias a Sucubos, Dark Sweetness, Eneida, Dramione Black, amaia y Abril. Y gracias a los lectores anónimos. Me da pena que esto acabe, pero probablemente para septiembre vuelva con una nueva historia, puede que incluso compartida con kelablack. En verano no voy a estar en España. Voy a daros un poco de envidia... me voy a París y Florencia!! jeje. Así que probablemente no tenga mi ordenador, ni tiempo, y no podré escribir. Procuraré inspirarme... jaja. Pues nada... hasta septiembre!! Besos a todos!!


End file.
